


【翔润】Game Rules 14（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 14（ABO）

松本株式会社火了。

连续霸占热门话题榜榜首三天，估计还要继续霸占至少一周的时间。

最开始是一段模糊不清的视频，二十来秒，监控视角，两个人的喘息声明显，还能听见清晰的“润哥哥，润哥哥”的叫声。

之后不知道谁扒出了一段松本胜雄的声音和视频中声音的声纹对比，结果显示一致。

紧接着黑客入侵了松本株式会社的公司网站，曝光了一大堆关于当年松本家收养松本润的那些不为人知道的隐秘。

论坛水军疯狂盖楼，八卦记者都像是闻见了味道的苍蝇一样兴奋不已。

消息贩子们狠狠捞了一笔，松本株式会社的股价狂跌。

好几十份已经谈成的、正在谈的和准备开始谈的合同全部暂停，鸡贼的站在一旁观望，没耐心的干脆撤了资，毁约赔款也不跟你们玩了。

当年松本制药的医疗事故旧新闻也被翻出来了，网友开始猜测松本润这么多年没有离开松本家，是不是因为他其实是被这种有问题的抑制剂控制的。

质疑声一起，就有人发了一篇学术论文，专门分析了松本株式会社十年前生产的这种注射类抑制剂的成分和在小白鼠身上的试验结果，署名是在学术界赫赫有名的K.Dino&E.E。

然后一份名单被甩了出来，上面列举出了所有跟松本制药有秘密交易的个人和公司，他们购买的都是同一种产品，就是本该在十年前停产的那款造成过医疗事故的抑制剂。

媒体开始关注，警方开始介入，电视新闻争相报道，网络上热闹不已，吸引着全国人民的眼球。

一条网络八卦新闻扔进原本平静无波的水面，激起了浪花也激起了泥沙，好几根杆子伸下去，把水搅得更浑，岸上站着的撸胳膊挽袖子开始摸鱼，所有人都是推波助澜者，所有人都是既得利益者。

这其中，当然樱井翔伸了一手，二宫和也伸了一手，松本润也伸了一手。

尤其是松本润，当然要牢牢抓住这次来之不易的机会脱离那个让他作呕的家族，这事儿闹得越大越好，火烧得越旺越好，这样松本家就不会狗急跳墙乃至于丧心病狂地想要把他弄死。

全社会的眼睛都盯着松本家，借他们几个胆子都不敢让松本润就这么无声无息地消失掉。

这几天躺在医院里，看着电视上的新闻，松本润十分清楚，自己的目的，已经达成了一半。

他一点都不着急出院。

在这整个事件中，有两个人挨了自己父亲的耳光，一个名叫松本胜雄，一个名叫樱井翔。

 

“啪！”

松本胜雄的脸被一个巴掌扇得偏向了一边，耳畔还传来了松本三郎的咆哮，“我他妈是不是跟你说过，松本家不能乱伦，啊？！你把老子的话当放屁，是不是？是不是！！！”

“什么乱伦不乱伦的，我和他根本没有血缘关系。”松本胜雄倒是没有生气，只是捂着脸冷笑。

“那他也是你名义上的哥哥！”

“别以为我不知道你打得什么主意，不就是想把松本润塞进樱井家，好抱上他们的大腿么。”

“你他妈还知道！你个小王八蛋搞了这么一出，我们他妈以后还怎么合作！今天早上那个樱井家的大儿子刚刚把药厂的合同退回来！”

“退回来又怎么样？大不了不跟他们合作了，全世界企业这么多，为什么偏要吊死在他樱井一棵树上？”

“你他妈懂个屁！亲戚跟合作者能一样吗！全东京合适当女婿的Alpha就樱井翔一个！到嘴边上的鸭子都叫你放飞了，我他妈要不是只有你这一个种，真他妈想掐死你！”

“掐死我？！你凭什么掐死我？十年前我就告诉过你，松本润是我的我的我的！你居然还想着要他把嫁出去？你凭什么来染指我的东西？”松本胜雄理亏，开始胡搅蛮缠，那天晚上喝得太大，他都不记得自己到底是为什么鬼迷心窍居然想要标记对方，也因此更加懊恼，为什么没有让这个标记完成，这样生米煮成熟饭，松本三郎也只能捏着鼻子认了。

“凭什么？就凭我是你老子。”松本三郎听见松本胜雄撒泼一样的话，突然收起了满脸的怒火，转而换上了一副冷冷的神色。

冰冷的气息开始在父子俩争吵的书房里弥漫开来，松本胜雄的冷汗当时就顺着额角流了下来。

他怎么忘记了，抛开松本株式会社社长的身份，松本三郎还是一个极其强势的Alpha，信息素十分特别，是冻鱼的味道，刺鼻的腥味带着彻骨的寒冷，越来越浓，越来越浓，松本胜雄双腿发软，父亲的声音仿佛是从另外一个空间里传过来。

“跪下。”

“扑通！”松本胜雄结结实实地跪在了地毯上，全身瑟瑟发抖，哪还有刚才那副咄咄逼人的样子？

“你给我好好地反省吧，这段时间就不要出门了。”丢下一句话，松本三郎就跨过松本胜雄离开了书房，反锁上房门，独留松本胜雄一个人面对着满屋的浓烈信息素。

 

“啪！”

樱井翔的脸被一个巴掌扇得偏向了一边，樱井俊扬着手还想再扇一巴掌，看着儿子那副倔头倔脑的样子，反而有些下不去手了。

他真是被大儿子的话气坏了，今天下班回到家，全家人一起看电视的时候，还对电视里松本家出的那些事议论了一番，当时樱井舞开了句玩笑，“这个松本润八成是嫁不出去了吧，有了松本家的这些烂事情，估计没人愿意跟这个Omega结婚了。”

樱井翔则笑嘻嘻地接茬，“那可太好了，正好我想娶他，这下没有竞争者了。”

所有人都用惊悚的目光看着樱井翔，好像不认识这个人一样。

樱井俊盯着儿子的表情，觉得事情不简单，于是把他叫到了书房。

樱井翔先说了自己已经趁着这个机会把松本制药的合同退回去了，接着就承认，自己在跟松本润谈恋爱，刚刚求了婚，人家也答应了。

然后就换来了樱井俊的一个耳光。

半边脸火辣辣地疼，樱井翔却一点都没放在心上。他跟松本润承诺过，会搞定双方的父母，可是后面发生的这一系列事情，却完全超出了他的预料。

在他的设想里，自己会先去跟松本润的养父母谈判，争取以最小的代价让松本润跟他们断绝关系，应该不太难办，毕竟松本润也是三十岁的人了，不是未成年的孩子。

之后他会带着松本润回家，两个人一起，争取说服他自己的父母。樱井翔还是比较了解自家爸妈的，把人带到他们面前，让他们亲自看一看，确认了松本润是一个好孩子之后，就一切都好办了，他十分清楚，到了自己家的这个生活阶层里，其实父母并不在乎他另一半的出身到底是贫穷还是富有，他们唯一看中的就是品质，还有能不能让樱井翔幸福。

但是理想主义者樱井翔漏算了松本家这一边，他想不到松本胜雄对松本润有多么变态的占有欲，也想不到松本三郎到底会贪婪成什么样子。如果松本润差点被松本胜雄标记这件事就这么不声不响地轻轻揭过，如果樱井翔拿出来的筹码不够让他满意，松本三郎就会继续敲诈，直至超出樱井翔所能承受的范围。

松本润太知道了，面对松本三郎的那副嘴脸，就算是母亲想要换回落在他手里的亲生儿子，都会在他魔鬼一样的敲诈下放弃自己的血肉，更别说是没有血缘关系的恋人了。

樱井翔会以权宜之计暂时放弃，然后松本胜雄就会利用这个空档继续他没有完成的标记。幸运之神不会连续降临两次，如果真的发生了这样的事，松本润这辈子就完了。

这些事情樱井翔都不知道，他只是眼睁睁地看着这件事跟核反应堆一样，在什么东西和轰击之下产生了爆炸性的能量，波及到了所有形式的媒体，成为了整个东京议论的话题。

在堂本剛和堂本光一通知他论文已经发表好了之后的十分钟内，那些抑制剂的秘密买卖名单就被公布出来了，媒体报道，警方介入，全都乱了套。

樱井翔也慌了，松本润这个名字现在正处在风口浪尖之上，不能再像他原来计划的那样徐徐图之了，今天的一个新闻，一时冲动之下，樱井翔把他跟松本润之间的关系，和盘托出。

意料之中地换来了父亲的一个耳光。

“你知不知道你在说什么？”樱井俊强压着怒火。

“我知道，我想跟松本润结婚。”

“这件事情，我绝对不同意。”

“就因为润他姓松本？”

“对，就因为他姓松本。”

“他又不是松本茉花和松本三郎生的。”

“那他也是他们养的！是在那个该死的家里长到三十岁的！松本家没一个好东西，怎么可能会有例外！”

“润他就是个例外。”

“你能肯定吗？你怎么知道，他不是受了他那个养父的指使，故意接近你，好图谋咱们家的财产呢？”

“润他绝不是这样的人。”

“别说这些屁话。你钻进他脑子里看过吗？你知道他真实的想法吗？搞不好这一切闹剧都是他们家自导自演的呢？”

“他们自导自演这一出又没有什么好处。”

“好处简直太多了！操纵股市可以割一茬股民的韭菜，可以摆脱他们认为不合适的合同，也许药厂一直在亏损正好趁着这个机会跟他们一刀两断，把所有的罪责都推给药厂，他们还是那个清清白白的好企业，内部清洗，公司整顿，都能顺便进行。”

“樱井翔，你今年三十三了，不是二十三，这些事不用我说你也都明白，为什么要明知故问呢。”

“还有，他们最大的好处就是利用你的同情心和那个冲动之下的爱情，把松本润打入到我们家里来，让我们家时时刻刻都处在他松本家的监视之下，在得到他们想要得到的秘密之后，不告而别，到时候人财两空，何必把感情浪费在一个骗子身上，你说呢，小翔？”

说到最后，樱井俊的语气甚至平和了下来，他认为自己已经把利害关系说得很清楚了，年轻人嘛，一时冲动也是很正常的，但樱井翔一向是个能顾全大局的孩子，他并不担心自己的大儿子会一意孤行。

“我知道了，父亲。”樱井翔的回答让樱井俊满意，可下一句话就让他变了脸色，“可是，润他不是这样的人，他巴不得能离开那个地狱一样的家，我爱他，我想要把他拯救出来，请您同意我们结婚吧，拜托了！”

看着面对自己九十度鞠躬的大儿子，樱井俊再也压抑不住怒火，“如果你坚持要跟他结婚，我就剥夺你的继承权，你也心甘情愿吗？”

“愿意。”

“如果我说，松本润要想跟你结婚，必须要和松本家族断绝关系并且出具拥有法律效益的文书，他能愿意吗？”

“他会愿意的，父亲。”

“如果材料都齐全了，我可以同意你们登记，但是就别指望有什么婚礼了，你们也同意吗？”

“我们同意，父亲。”

“你怎么知道那个松本润都会愿意？”

“他会愿意的，父亲。”

“那好，我等着你把他领进门。”

“谢谢您，父亲。”樱井翔道完谢，又深深地鞠了一躬，然后就转身离开了书房。

门关上以后，樱井俊深深地叹了口气。

樱井翔直接回到了自己的房间。

跟松本家脱离关系，这应该是润巴不得的事情；自己失去了继承权，润大概也不会在乎，自己其实也不是很在意这件事，赚钱的本事他还是有的。

只有最后一点，没有盛大的婚礼，甚至得不到自己父母的承认，刚刚他信誓旦旦说出“我们同意”，其实心里一点底都没有。

没进家门就让润受了委屈，我可真是个不合格的Alpha。摇头苦笑，但樱井翔也清楚，父亲已经做了最大的让步，如果再在婚礼上得寸进尺，以樱井财团的势力，让一个人悄无声息地消失都不是什么难事。

希望你不要怪我，润。

 

松本株式会社挑起的这一系列社会热点还在继续发酵当中。

松本三郎已经焦头烂额，松本胜雄那天被他爸的信息素吓破了胆，最近一直老老实实地被关在家里，没起什么幺蛾子。

偏偏还有人觉得事情闹得不够大，又添了把柴进去。

无数狗仔蹲守的松本株式会社公司大堂里，十分高调地走进来一位西装革履徽章闪闪发亮的律师，他站在前台，用整个一楼都能听见的音量，公事公办的语气，十分礼貌地提出了自己的要求。

“您好，我是成濑律师。我受松本润先生所托，要给松本三郎先生递交律师函，松本润先生想要跟松本家解除收养关系，并且希望在自己多年被松本胜雄先生强奸这件事上得到应有的赔偿。”

“请您联系一下社长办公室，这些文件我要亲手交给松本三郎先生。”

 

——TBC


End file.
